


【GGAD】减龄剂的作用 pwp

by Aurora3



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora3/pseuds/Aurora3
Summary: 【海狗太太的减龄剂梗】中年盖勒特X少年阿不思，6000字的车【Summary】盖勒特人到中年，仍然保持着乐于助人的优良品质，尽心尽力帮阿不思回忆少年时期最爱的姿势【AU】某个世界他们只是一对老夫夫
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 18





	【GGAD】减龄剂的作用 pwp

那一场雪忽然静止了，两个人隔着一道洁白的大幕，相望而立。  
对面的人挥舞魔杖，一瞬间所有的雪花冰晶腾空飞起，大幕拉上，正如它们降临的那般。   
阿不思知道，故事要告一段落了。世界上有让雪花倒流的魔法，却没有回溯时光的魔咒。阿不思疲惫的合上了眼睛。  
“我赢了，阿不思。”  
盖勒特向他缓缓走来，脸上挂着王者胜利的微笑。他银色的短发、肩头落着鹅毛般的雪，他踏过的雪地化作冰霜，宛若为冰雪而生的王子。   
尽管经过一场落败的战斗，阿不思仍然骄傲的伫立着，他看着盖勒特摘下手套，伸出手，将温热的手心轻轻覆在他的脸颊上。  
“你应许过我，你要守信。”  
盖勒特舔舔嘴唇，尝到了雪的冷冽。欣赏情人败仗的表情使他兴致盎然，他又凑过去亲吻了阿不思的脸。   
“下回打雪仗你可不许耍赖了。”阿不思别过脸，盖勒特的气息喷洒在耳侧。   
盖勒特引导阿不思勾住他的脖子，正当他将要把嘴唇印上来时，阿不思把冰冷的手塞进盖勒特的大衣，贴上温暖的后背： “吃我老冰棍！”   
这个姿势很适合拥抱。盖勒特被冻得一个激灵，抱着阿不思的腰把他腾空抱起：“都多大岁数的人了，竟然偷袭我。”  
“放我下来，可别折了你这身老骨头。”   
“噢？今晚就让你见识一下什么叫做老当益壮。”

阿不思和盖勒特刚刚进行完一场扔雪球战斗，这不是一次普通的战斗。因为比赛前他们打赌——   
输的人要服下使年龄身体对换的减龄剂。  
在他们还是少年的时候，两人对增龄剂已经进行了一番探索，事实证明是可行的。  
盖勒特近期怀旧之情涌上心头，美名曰“增添生活的乐趣”，研究出对应的减龄剂。服下的人将维持少年模样三个小时。

现在，阿不思对着盖勒特手里的减龄剂皱着眉头。   
“亲爱的，我已经加了两勺蜂蜜，保准很甜。不信你尝尝看？”  
阿不思喜欢甜甜的东西，盖勒特为了让阿不思咽下这幅药剂可谓是煞费苦心。   
两人坐在客厅里，炉火哔啵作响烧的旺，火星子蹦跳，屋子里暖洋洋的，甚至还有些热了。阿不思松开衣领，接过盖勒特手里的药剂，抬眼看他：  
“没有下次了，盖勒特。”说完，他一饮而尽。

红发少年眼角带着泪光，跪坐在沙发上。衬衫对于他瘦小的身材显得宽大，虚虚的罩在身上，领口歪斜露出一片洁白的肩膀。  
“还是很苦。”少年阿不思嘟囔着。  
和中年阿不思沉稳的声线不一样，阿不思少年时期声音带着些许稚嫩与清朗。当然，盖勒特爱阿不思沉稳的声线也爱得痴迷，那平日只说正经词汇的人在床笫之间吐露下流的句子，那样性感的反差令他上瘾，并且乐此不疲。  
“亲一口就甜了。”  
盖勒特凑过去，胡渣蹭在阿不思柔嫩的脸上。  
少年瑟缩了一下，小声说：“痒。”  
“怎么，不愿意和老头接吻？”  
没有亲到少年的红唇，盖勒特转而亲吻阿不思的耳廓，力度放轻的啃咬，伴着湿漉漉的舔吻。

在耳廓舔吻 ，这是阿不思年轻时最无法拒绝的前戏之一了。  
少年盖勒特是在图书馆发现这个秘密的——由于图书馆内禁止大声交谈，两人交流学术问题只能相互咬耳朵。而每次他凑近阿不思耳边悄声说话的时候，他发现阿不思总会无法避免的颤抖、脸红。反而阿不思步入中年后，这种敏感度减弱了。  
而现在，果不其然，少年阿不思双肩颤抖，绯红爬上了他的脸颊。盖勒特真是欺负人，尽找我的软肋，阿不思心想。他伸手想要推开盖勒特，阻止他进一步进犯。  
“能不能…先让我换一件衣服，太松垮了。”少年的臂力自然无法推开盖勒特，反而变成了欲拒还迎的意味。  
“不要把时间浪费到无意义的事情上，反正穿了还要脱掉……”尾音融化在少年阿不思雪白的肌肤上。  
盖勒特把头埋进阿不思衣衫敞开的胸膛，手贴上少年纤细的腰。盖勒特的手不如少年时期那样细腻，阿不思在被触碰的时候，他感到那一层薄茧给他带来了难以言说的舒服。自从变成了少年，阿不思身体似乎更加敏感了。

身陷沙发，阿不思的腿无处安放，敞开便是唯一的选择。  
“腿可以缠上我的腰。”盖勒特贴心的提醒道。  
“不需要你多嘴。”   
那就换一个姿势。  
盖勒特一把将阿不思抱在怀里，少年的臀部坐在盖勒特的跨上，后背贴着他的胸膛。这样阿不思的脚可以踩住地板了。这个角度为盖勒特解开阿不思衬衫提供了极大地便利。盖勒特一边在阿不思修长的脖颈留下细密的吻，一边伸手解开了衬衫的扣子。  
现在阿不思上身一片赤裸。盖勒特的手指像巡逻的警察，检查着阿不思每一寸赤裸的肌肤，所过之处带来怀里的人一分颤抖。  
“看，胸口这两个小家伙，挺起身子跟我问好。”盖勒特两手揉捏着阿不思胸口的两点，稍稍提起又放下，不至于弄疼他。宽大的掌心覆盖了阿不思的胸部，顺带捏了捏。  
“他们非常有礼貌。”阿不思补充道，“哪像你……”

盖勒特的食指从阿不思的胸口滑过，停留在腰侧，换作大拇指在肌肤上下滑动：  
“你那时候真瘦，还是现在有点肉摸起来比较舒服。各种意义上。”  
“那我是不是应该感谢你这几十年坚持不懈买甜点给我吃？”  
阿不思的裤子连同内裤被褪下，全身暴露在干燥温暖的空气中。炉火跳跃着，给少年的躯体披上一层薄纱似的暖光。  
“是啊，那可是要好好感谢我了。”  
盖勒特让阿不思侧过头，他们交换一个吻。盖勒特的手从来都不安分，他的语言总是跟随手指一同到来，就像现在他的手掌托起阿不思的臀部。  
“最令人怀念的是你柔软的屁股，像一片柔云。”  
阿不思只想回复，盖勒特坚硬的东西抵在柔云有点难受。然而他吃痛的呻吟了一声，因为盖勒特咬了一口他的后颈。  
“你是吸血鬼吗？”洁白的后颈有一片泛红，还留着作恶的牙印。  
阿不思挣扎着想离开盖勒特怀抱束缚，臀部的摆动却蹭得身下人一团火。  
“别动。这是作为今天你恶作剧把手塞进我衣领的报复。”  
“真是记仇…”  
“是啊我可记仇了，你现在才知道吗？”盖勒特的手握住了阿不思早已挺立的柱身，少年的还未经人事，顶端是迷人的淡粉。  
“今后你可要小心了，我会加倍奉还。”   
如今的盖勒特手法娴熟，富有技巧，阿不思很快就要攀上高峰。他的脚趾蜷曲，小腿肌肉紧绷。  
他不禁回想起少年时期两人赤裸着躺在床上、用手相互慰藉的夜晚。那时他们还是如此的生涩，两个处子在探索爱欲的领域总是充满了好奇心。  
而少年阿不思最喜欢盖勒特帮他口，因为盖勒特在伏下身的时候，会用他那双迷人的眼深情地望着自己……阿不思情欲喷薄。

“你分神了。在想些什么？”  
盖勒特手上的动作停了下来。正要抵达顶峰的阿不思回过头，给盖勒特投以怨恨的眼神。  
如今的盖勒特和少年时期的音容相貌大不相同了，当年一头如浓云般的及肩的柔顺金发今儿剃落成银色短发，为了保持张扬不羁的发型，现在盖勒特每天都要和发胶作斗争。  
昔日金发少年今日白头，而他始终是阿不思的盖勒特•格林德沃。  
阿不思爱他如初，或是更甚。  
“是在想我们的初夜？”盖勒特猜道。阿不思点点头。  
盖勒特轻笑一声，将阿不思推倒在沙发上。他居高临下地看着爱人，将衣领上的领带扯下：  
“那就让我们一起温故而知新。”

忽然安静了下来，屋子里只能听见柴火燃烧的哔啵声。  
阿不思躺在沙发上，腹部随着呼吸微微起伏。盖勒特舔吻着阿不思大腿内侧的肌肤，声音沙哑低沉：  
“还记得我第一次帮你弄吗？那时候我不懂得用舌头把牙齿包起来，让你感到疼痛了。”  
他抚上阿不思的小腹，指尖穿过那毛发稀疏的三角地带，盖勒特一边观赏着阿不思脸上羞愧难当的表情，一边回忆：  
“那是一个没有星星的夜晚，月亮的光芒也不足以照亮房间。一切都在悄无声息中进行。你说不想被我看见表情，便用一床薄被遮盖住我。”

阿不思看见盖勒特伏下身来，一头银发埋在他的腹部，发尾触碰到敏感的肌肤，接着是湿热的呼吸，最后直到柔软的口腔包围住了。  
一床薄被飞来，将盖勒特和阿不思的下半身蒙在被子下方。  
现在他们都看不到对方的表情了。

当盖勒特吸吮时，阿不思发出一声短短的叹息，一阵战栗从他的腹部发出。他在盖勒特的嘴里胀大，柔软灵活的唇舌拨弄着他。  
而盖勒特沉迷其中，他喜欢一切让阿不思发出呻吟、甚至吐露下流词汇的行为。他紧缩脸部肌肉，吞吐之间发出色情的水声。少年纤细的双腿搭在他的肩上，在此刻他是脆弱的，攀着盖勒特，阿不思即将到达顶峰。  
“盖勒特，慢一点…”  
盖勒特感到阿不思肌肉紧绷，心里熟知这一征兆。  
此时，阿不思仰起脖颈，脑袋斜斜的倚靠在沙发扶手上，他垂下的红发、他搭在腹部的指尖以及他的心跳随着高潮的到来一起颤抖了起来。

“啊嗯，要出来了。”

他听见一种深沉、缓慢的怦然声，从房子里升起来并 摇晃着整个房间。盖勒特的唇舌似乎在应和着那重击声，直到似乎是它在推动着他们。  
最终，他倾泻了他自己，在盖勒特的口中。  
他听见盖勒特的吞咽声。

“我很抱歉……”  
少年的声音带着窘迫，他们同居二十多年，更多时候都是盖勒特用手帮他弄出来。  
盖勒特掀开了遮盖的被子，他的一头整齐的银发被弄乱，原本翘起的额前碎发散漫的垂下。  
他丝毫不介意，并对阿不思勾起嘴角：“A taste of youth. 我在品尝青春的滋味。”  
说完，盖勒特伸手挥舞魔杖，唤来一杯葡萄酒。抿了一口酒，他又伏下身亲吻了一下阿不思的小东西：“它真可爱。”  
阿不思想把盖勒特的脸推开，双腿大张任人观赏令他感到羞愧。

“我想换个姿势。”  
盖勒特不会拒绝情人在情事的提议：  
“我正有此意，让我们也换个地方。转场跳一支舞如何？”  
“什么？”阿不思话音未落，华尔兹乐声奏响。不由分说，他被盖勒特从沙发上拉起来。此时盖勒特身上衣衫整齐，而自己不着片缕。这真是一副怪异光景。  
盖勒特向阿不思伸手，站姿挺立：“可以与你跳一支舞吗？”  
谁知道盖勒特老头脑子里尽是什么奇怪的想法，阿不思心里并不想答应他。光是喝下减龄剂以满足盖勒特的幻想已经十分荒谬了。  
盖勒特却不容他拒绝，捉住了他的手。  
他们在客厅里翩然共舞，脚下踩着的木地板嘎吱作响。  
“圣诞舞会，”阿不思想起来了，“那年圣诞舞会你邀请我跳舞。你把头发梳起，穿着黑色西装，可招我妹妹喜欢了。”  
“难道那一晚我没有虏获你的心？”  
一阵天旋地转，阿不思被盖勒特按在墙上，同时盖勒特的手护住了他的后脑勺。  
少年阿不思只到盖勒特的胸口高，他只感到一堵墙似的压来。

盖勒特弯下身，贴在阿不思耳边低声说道：  
“那晚派对，你误饮了一杯烈酒。多亏我及时赶来带走了横卧在餐桌上的你，否则那将会是我们三好学生有史以来最黑暗的一夜呢。”  
似乎回忆到了什么片段，阿不思的脸上飘起红晕，不知道是房间内太暖还是炉火光芒的照耀。  
“不过，那确实是我有史以来最难忘的一夜。”阿不思抬起头正视盖勒特。  
“所以那天晚上发生了什么呢，请阿不思为我们回答。”盖勒特用手指勾勒阿不思的唇线，等待着他开口。  
阿不思一不做二不休，把头埋在盖勒特的胸膛里，试图逃避。  
“就你一张嘴，整天叭叭个不停。”阿不思用脑袋蹭了蹭盖勒特。  
“撒娇无效。”  
“……”  
阿不思一直都记得那个晚上，尽管他那晚喝的烂醉。他最终还是服从盖勒特的游戏。  
“你把我扶进房间之后，”阿不思闷闷地说，“我将你压在床上。”  
“亲爱的邓布利多教授，我没听明白。可以用行为阐述事件发生的具体过程吗？”  
盖勒特铁定了心要戏耍他了。  
抱起少年阿不思是一件轻而易举的事情，他们转移场地来到了卧室。  
在阿不思的后背触上柔软的床铺时，他用枕头遮住自己的脸，闷声说：  
“我可没有你这样的学生。”

盖勒特似乎很高兴，他的嘴角噙着笑意，又假装镇静。他站在床边，等着阿不思拉住他的手，就像圣诞派对那晚。  
在圣诞派对那晚，两个少年第一次真正结合——  
并且是阿不思主动骑跨在盖勒特身上。

少年伸出纤细的手臂，先是手指试探的触碰盖勒特的手腕，指腹一下一下轻轻摩擦着他。  
盖勒特感到一丛火焰从被触碰的手腕烧到喉咙。  
“事情是怎样发生的呢？”他喉咙发紧，声音沙哑。  
他们一共有三个小时的时间，他并不着急着直奔主题。并且他十分享受“逼迫”阿不思回忆、还原他们销魂一夜的过程。  
“那天晚上你将我扶到床上，正准备离开，我将你拉到床上——像这样。”  
像是下定了决心似的，阿不思稍微用力，将盖勒特拉扯到了床上。还未等到盖勒特的后脑勺触碰到柔软的床铺，少年的双腿分开跨座在盖勒特身上。

“然后我恳求你留下来陪我。”

骑在自己身上的少年双颊绯红，红发垂下，阴影柔柔的打在眉眼上看不清表情。  
“怎么恳求的？”  
盖勒特挑眉看着身上的少年，他将手放在身侧不做任何动作。没有爱抚，也没有触碰任何部位。  
他静静等着阿不思的动作：“这些细节还记得吗，难忘的一夜，嗯？”  
“是这样……”阿不思呼出一口气。  
他的指尖甚至有些颤抖，平时能顺畅解开盖勒特的衣扣，现在却坎坎坷坷。盖勒特怀疑狡猾的阿不思是在拖延时间。  
盖勒特的衬衫总算被解开，胸口精壮的肌肉敞露。阿不思非常喜欢盖勒特胸肌的触感，除了在健身后，平时它并不是坚硬的。十分柔软，将脸贴上去是温热的，还能听见有力的心跳声。  
而现在不是沉迷于盖勒特胸肌的时刻。  
“借着酒劲我向你吐露心迹，我记得你眼神火热，肌肤滚烫。然后我们亲吻彼此。”阿不思伏下身，两人赤裸的上半身紧紧相贴。

这是个急切，滚烫的吻。  
牙齿磕碰，嘴唇撕扯，呻吟无法从唇舌中逃逸，唯有粗重的呼吸打在对方脸上。阿不思有舔咬盖勒特嘴唇的“坏习惯”，亲吻的时候就像在吃软糖一般，这个行为被盖勒特看作孩童般的习性。  
盖勒特的舌头攻下了阿不思的池城，耀武扬威的扫荡。现在他们的吻变成了一场战争。初吻可不是这样的，那是青涩的柠檬味。  
现在完全不是柠檬味的了，阿不思迷迷糊糊的想。  
盖勒特的吻从嘴唇转移到了脖颈，随后是锁骨。  
少年阿不思像猫一样弓起后背，他被吻得嘴角湿漉漉，眼睛也湿漉漉的。无意识的，他挺起身子用下半身蹭着盖勒特，在对方的腹部留下一片亮晶晶的水迹。  
这幅年轻的身体很快进入了状态，而盖勒特也在一片混乱的热吻之中褪下了裤子。现在两个人浑身赤裸，在床单上相拥，像水溶于水之中。  
手臂缠绕着手臂，双腿交缠，下半身的炽热抵着炽热。  
阿不思要被盖勒特的眼神看射了。

“那天一切发生得过于突然，我们都没有准备好东西，只好找了舞会用来蘸饼干的蜂蜜酱。”  
一瓶润滑剂飞来，稳稳的被盖勒特握住。  
“这次你可准备真充分。”阿不思喉结滚动，他的声音沾染了情欲，却竭力保持稳定与克制：“在这方面你的魔法真是有求必应。”  
“我就喜欢听你夸赞我。”  
当盖勒特将手指探入阿不思的密处入口，带着润滑进行扩张，少年的里面温暖湿润，紧紧吸着盖勒特的手指。  
随着手指深深浅浅的抽动，阿不思发出了喘息，他的鼻尖都红了。而盖勒特不止于此，等会儿他会让阿不思尖声叫出来。  
盖勒特手指比少年时期更为修长，也更加灵活，总是能熟悉的找到阿不思的敏感点。  
“不要老是碰那里，啊……”  
阿不思伏在盖勒特身上，身子酥软几乎坐不住了，他的双腿打颤。盖勒特抽出手指，用龟头蹭了蹭穴口，那里柔软火热得出水。

他扶住少年精瘦的腰，沉声说道：“坐稳了。”  
盖勒特挺身进入了他。  
这并非艰难的过程，阿不思发出短短的叹息，轻轻抬起身体然后再落下。他睁开了情欲朦胧的眼，他们终于相互对视。  
“其实也挺容易的。”阿不思晃动着身体，主导着这场性爱。他俯视着盖勒特，看盖勒特在他身下如何低声喘息，看他的银发如何被弄乱，看汗珠如何滚落在他的胸膛。  
“你还有很多需要学习。”  
盖勒特稍微坐起来，足以将嘴唇够到阿不思的乳尖。他吸允着少年挺立的乳头，同时把手放在阿不思的腰上引导他上下起伏。  
床摇晃着，连同着下垂的流苏，同时摇曳着的还有少年的发丝。  
当阿不思主动的时候，他更享受缓慢的性爱过程，能更加清晰的感受盖勒特在他体内的进出，还有那隐秘的水声。  
他自己乐在其中，布满吻痕的肌肤泛着红潮，满足的呻吟从他嘴角倾泻而出。阿不思忘我地晃动着腰身，柔软的臀部拍打着盖勒特的胯。他似乎逐渐攀上了欲望顶峰。  
而盖勒特决定夺回掌控权。  
“宝贝别急。”  
盖勒特挺腰，巨物更入一分。  
阿不思扬起脖子长吟一声，伸手抓住盖勒特的后背以至于不会脱离。盖勒特有起身的意思，他连忙将双腿勾上盖勒特的腰。

“我们还有很多回忆需要温故而知新。”  
盖勒特抱起少年往墙边走去。  
“还有什么？”阿不思被顶得眼泪汪汪。  
“比如姿势。”  
体内的巨物抽离，伴着“啵”的一声。  
少年的脚掌终于能踩在地板上了，他被盖勒特放下，随即被抓住脖颈身子按低。  
好像抓猫咪似的，阿不思想。  
盖勒特以新的姿势再一次进入了他。  
阿不思手肘撑着墙，手指微曲虚虚地抓着，墙纸上浮起的流纹粗糙的砥砺在他的肌肤上，在律动的时候肌肤摩擦发红。  
他柔软的身体弯成一个倒放的L。

“站立后入式是我们少年时期最爱姿势排行第一名呢。”  
盖勒特声音带着喘，他腰部摆动，时而以不同的角度让阿不思舒服。  
梅林啊，盖勒特的体力什么时候那么好了…记忆力也是…阿不思被按在墙上时迷迷糊糊的想。  
他舒服得一塌糊涂，阴茎半勃，顶端流出晶莹的液体，顺着柱身流下滴落在地板上，浑身上下都敏感极了。  
“我要站不住了...”  
盖勒特不得不捞着他以免他滑落。  
他一只手扶着阿不思的腰，另一只手在乳头上蹂躏。  
而阿不思的小兄弟不愿被冷落。阿不思伸手想要握住自己，却被身后的人识破。  
盖勒特锁住他的手，一个挺进：  
“还记得我从后面把你操哭吗？”  
“给我...我想射...”  
多么不争气啊，泪水从少年的眼角滑落，阿不思备受煎熬。他回过头想亲吻盖勒特的嘴唇，试图讨好霸道的情人。  
盖勒特也即将抵达情欲的顶峰。  
他抽出阴茎，正欲抱起阿不思用另一个姿势做最后的冲刺，在电光火石之间——

减龄剂药效结束，少年阿不思变回了原本的模样。

“下次得研究如何药剂生效时间更长一些。”盖勒特看着浑身赤裸的爱人，舔舔嘴唇：“不过，这不妨碍我们继续回忆...”  
他触碰男子毛茸茸的下巴，抚上眼角细小的皱纹，光阴在彼此的肌肤留下痕迹，他们名之为爱。  
随着光阴流逝，他们对彼此的爱与忠诚更增一份。  
在两人嘴唇即将相碰之际，盖勒特轻轻说：“永远都是我的珍宝。”


End file.
